


You deserve it[Gladio x Ignis]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: To give Prompto some alone time with Noct, Gladio and Ignis decide to take the Regalia to Hammerhead for a tune up.The whole day though, Gladio has been doing everything for Ignis, not letting him lift a finger, but Ignis is starting to get worried, why won't Gladio let him do any of his duties or help out with anything?





	You deserve it[Gladio x Ignis]

**Author's Note:**

> Probably should read my Prompto x Noctis [FIRST](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12664833)
> 
> They go with each other, but aren't totally related so it is optional if you want to read it or not.

It was a beautiful day for a long drive, that's what Ignis was thinking as him and Gladio road through the hot desert on their way to Hammerhead.

The top was down and nice classical music was playing through the radio, making everything feel so peaceful.

Ignis let out a content sigh as he glanced over at Gladio, who had a small smirk on his face as he drove.

Usually Ignis would be the one driving, but Gladio insisted that he take a break from being everyone's personal taxi, which made Ignis very happy.

He usually didn't trust the other's to drive, especially not Prompto, but it felt nice to just take a break and be able to unwind and not have to concentrate on anything.

Speaking of Prompto though...

"You think our little plan is in motion?" Ignis questioned, making sure his voice could be heard over the wind.

Gladio chuckled, "Give Prompto time to get ready, make sure him and Noct have the whole day to themselves, and try not to get back too earlier in case Prompto's incapacitated? Yup, it should be working out nicely. Heh, Prompto's such a dumbass though, it's so obvious Noct likes him too! I'm sure they're all nervous and shit, haha."

"Hey now, were we not nervous as well? Confessing to your friend is one thing, but when it's your friend you fight along side and do everything with, not to mention they're a male, well, things can prove to be troublesome." Ignis explained.

"I didn't know you had a problem with dating a man, and I'm as manly as they come." Gladio joked, taking a hand off the wheel to flex his tribal tattoo covered arm.

"Ugh, keep your testosterone to yourself, I have plenty, thank you. And I have no problem with men, but you have to admit it was unexpected. You were quite the ladies man back in the day."

"Well, now I'm a man's man... Literally."

Ignis chuckled a little as he felt Gladio's hand rub up and down his leg, "Yes, you sure are love."

Gladio smiled brightly at the little pet name, and at the feeling of slender gloved covered fingers lacing through his own.

"Hammerhead isn't too far away and it shouldn't take Cindy too long to fix the ol Regalia up, so what say we take the more scenic route back to the hotel, hmm? Could be romantic." Gladio suggested, giving Ignis' hand a tight squeeze, "I'll keep to safe routes so we don't run into any daemons."

"Alright, wherever you want to go is fine with me." The spiky haired dirty blond assured.

Both men relaxed in the leather seats of the car, enjoying their continued journey to Hammerhead together.

"Well howdy boys! If it isn't my favorite customers! Where's Prompto and the Prince?" The blonde country mechanic questioned.

"We decided to leave em. Everything goes alot smoother without those two around." Gladio replied.

Cindy giggled, "That ain't nice Glady! I'm sure they're bummed they can't pick out the Regalia's new decals."

"Well then it's a good thing we're just getting a tune up. Just check under her hood for us and we can fill her up with gas." Ignis instructed, "Please and thank you."

"I'll do ya one better, I'll do a tune up and pay for gas myself, if you two would be so kind as to pick me up some lunch at the diner over yonder. Girl's gotta eat and PawPaw and I have been busy all day." Said Cindy as she propped up the Regalia's hood.

"We'd be delighted to Miss Cindy, thank you." Said Ignis with a bow.

"Actually, I'd be delighted to. You have a seat Iggy, I'll run the errands." Gladio insisted, running off before Iggy could interject.

"Heh, well ain't that sweet of him. Why don't you pull up a chair while I grab some supplies." Cindy said as she ran into the garage.

With a scowl on his face, Ignis obeyed. He wasn't sure what Gladio was up to, but now it was starting to bother him.

Ignis thought not letting him drive was nice, and Gladio also cooked breakfast so Iggy didn't have to, he even opened up every door for Iggy and bought him his favorite brand of coffee, Ebony.

That all was very sweet, but now he wouldn't even let Ignis run a simple errand? Did he do something wrong?

Maybe the real reason why Gladio wasn't letting Ignis do small tasks was because he messed up on something.

But what could it be? And how badly did he mess up?

"Yoo-hoo! Ignis, you there?" Cindy giggled, "I asked a question."

"Did you? I'm terribly sorry! Apparently I'm being very incompetent today. Forgive me." He begged.

"Oh don't sweat it sweetheart! It ain't a big deal. I was just asking if Gladio always does these kind of things for you, is all. He's really sweet on you, ain't he?" Cindy asked as she checked the cars oil.

"Sweet on me?" Ignis repeated confused, "I uh, I suppose. But it is more like, I think I have screwed up on something. I'm usually so careful, but I must've messed up so badly Gladio doesn't want me to lift a finger to do anything!" He sadly informed.

"HAHA! WHAT!?" Cindy busted out laughing, holding her exposed sides, "I'm sorry, sorry! But Iggy, I'm sure you ain't do nothin awful. Like I said, Glady's sweet on ya, hun. He probably just wants you to rest. You do everything for your friends, I think he's trying to show his appreciation is all."

"I was thinking that at first, but I'm not too sure."

"Well, I am! But maybe you should just ask him. I'm sure he'd be happy to tell ya." She said with a smile as she grabbed a bottle of what looked like antifreeze and started pouring it into the car.

"I'm back. The cook said he made you and Cid your usual, that ok?" Gladio asked as he handed Cindy a bag.

"Perfect! Pawpaw gone love this! Thank you Gladio. Let me just fill her up and you boys can enjoy the rest of your day together." She said with a wink, before closing the car's hood and going back inside her shop.

"Can't wait to get back on the road." Gladio stated.

Ignis nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, but do you mind if I drive back?"

"What? Yes I mind. I told you I'd drive here and back, besides, you don't know the back roads like I do. Just leave everything to me." Gladio said as Cindy came out with a gas container.

Ignis didn't say anything back. His mind was filled with possibilities of why Gladio wouldn't let him do anything today, but Cindy did give some sound advice.

After Cindy was done giving the Regalia gas, the two men said there goodbyes and were on the road again.

Everything was back to being peaceful and content. With the roads Gladio took, you could see everything that made the world they lived in pretty, almost made them forget what they were running from and what had happened to their hometown of Insomnia.

After awhile of driving, Gladio pulled off to the side of the road so the duo could watch the sunset together.

Gladio sighed slowly, "This is nice. I love nature."

Ignis had to smile at that, "I know you do. This has been a very peaceful day."

"Hasn't it? I'm glad you enjoyed your day off." The brunette happily said as he opened the car door.

"Day off?" He slowly asked, watching Gladio go around to lean up against the front of the car.

Confused, Ignis got out of the car as well.

"What do you mean by day off?" Ignis asked again.

"I mean what I mean, day off. You didn't have to do anything today." 

"So that's why, huh? But you know I don't mind doing menial tasks, actually it's part of my-"

"Your job? See, that's why you needed a break. You do too much Iggy. I know you're ok with being a workaholic, but it's nice to just relax and have things done for you, right?" 

"I... I guess so. But you could have said something. I was starting to think I had messed up and that's why you didn't want me doing things." The dirty blond haired man admitted.

Gladio just chuckled as he ruffled the other's spiky hair, "You think too much! That's why I wanted you to turn your brain off. You deserve to have a couple days where you just do whatever you want and forget about us. You cook, clean, drive, you do everything for us! I think you've definitely earned a day off."

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you then. I guess you are sweet on me."

Gladio's face heated up a bit, "W-What? That sounds like something Cindy would say."

"Heh, that's because she did say it. She told me I should just ask you why you've been doing everything for me, but if I would have just thought about it rationally, I suppose I could have deduced your real intentions from the start. I'm sorry." Iggy apologized, bowing his head.

Gladio reached out his hand and lifted Ignis' head up by his chin so they were looking into each other's eyes, "You don't need to be sorry, babe. I'm just happy you got to relax."

With a smirk, Ignis placed his hand on the other's cheek, tracing the scar that ran over his eye, "Thank you so much. I was beyond relaxed today. You know, under your appearance and tough guy routine lies a loving, caring, sweet man, and I'm so happy that part of you comes out only for me, Gladiolous."

Hearing his whole name said in that sweet posh accent of Ignis', made his heart skip a beat.

"Heh, yea I'm a softy." He agreed as his hand traveled up to Ignis' glasses, to take them off.

Gladio looked deep into Iggy's eyes, admiring the way the setting sun made his blue eyes glow and twinkle like stars.

"Kiss me?"

Ignis smiled and chuckled, "Do you even need to ask?" He questioned, pulling the other in for a passionate kiss.

Their mouths opened in unison and very slowly their tongues met, overlapping and swirling around one another's gently, with almost a practiced elegance.

Ignis' fingers found purchase in Gladio's mullet, pulling him closer as the brunette broke the kiss to nibble on Iggy's ear.

"We might not get another chance to be alone like this, soon we'll be moving onto our next mission." Gladio whispered, his deep breathy voice giving Iggy chills.

"A fleeting moment, but I'll cherish it." He assured.

"But you deserve this day to end with a bang!" He stated, pulling away from the other man's ear to retrieve something from the car and to put his boyfriend's glasses in a safe spot.

When Gladio got back he dropped the item in Iggy's hand.

His eyes grew wide when he realized what the item was, "My word! End with a bang... In a literal sense!?"

Gladio smiled mischievously, while looking at the small bottle of lube in the other's hand.

"Hah, so what do ya say? We're on a back road, not many cars come through here, not too many daemons or other dangerous creatures, the sun's setting, lets take advantage of this." Gladio suggested.

Ignis shook his head in defiance, "I don't even want to entertain what you're proposing!"

"Oh come on Iggy! Don't get your neatly pressed briefs in a knot! This roads deserted, just you and me out in the middle of nature, on the hood of the Regalia, fucking like animals." He excitedly explained.

"The hood!?.... Like animals!? What has gotten into you!?"

"Nothing! But you need something in you! I wanna relax you completely, I want you to let your hair down right here, right now. When we're back to fighting baddies and cruising around the whole Gods damn world, feeling terrible about everything we're going to see, you can look at this car and say, wow! My boyfriend and I fucked doggy style, up against this ol girl and it was incredible!" 

"G-Glady..."

"Come on babe, its just you, me, and nature."

Iggy bit his lip as he cautiously looked around them, "O-Ok, but just a quick one. And no, no cu- re-releasing yourself inside."

"There's a rest stop not too far from here where you can clean up." Gladio informed.

"Gladio!"

"Fine, fine! I'll pull out, now come here."

Gladio quickly resumed their make out session, while his hands traveled all over Ignis' slender frame.

Ignis moaned as Gladio's kisses turned into nibbles, leading down his neck. 

"Gladio! I-I need you." The blond exclaimed, feeling over his boyfriend's large tattooed muscles.

"I need you too. I'm so hard, and it is all your fault." He said as he turned the other around to unbutton his pants and pull them down, before gently stroking him.

"Ohh, don't hold back, my love. Give me all you have." He whispered, now bending himself over to present his ass, hands resting on the hood.

Gladio gladly crouched down and began kissing both cheeks, before devouring Ignis' ass.

The dirty blond haired man groaned, bending over more as he felt the other bury their face between his cheeks, before coming up for air.

"Ugh, you do that too well!" Ignis said as his body shuttered.

"I know, it's because I love doing it to you." Gladio replied, making Iggy lay flat against the hood of the car, while he coated his cock in lube, before throwing the bottle on to the car seats, "You ready for me babe?"

"Of course, now lets hurry before someone comes." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

Gladio slowly pushed himself inside his boyfriend, both men happily moaning over the beautiful sensation they had missed so much.

The brunette ran his hands up and down the dirty blond's clothed back, basically massaging it as he thrusted.

"Oh, yes! Gladio! That's exquisitely delightful!" He exclaimed, scratching his nails down the Regalia's hood.

"Heh, only you could sound sexy moaning words like that." He chuckled, pushing deeper inside the other's tight hole, "I'd just say it feels fucking rad."

"Mm! It does! Shit! More! Give it to me harder!"

"Fuck! Ignis yes! You're so fucking tight." Gladio groaned as he obeyed Iggy's wishes, their movements rocking the entire car.

Iggy's body was over heating, inside and out, but thanks to the setting sun, a breeze would cool his body some, before Gladio's rough humping warmed it back up.

As they loudly fucked without a care in the world, Ignis quickly straightened up.

"Oh no! I hear car. Stop, stop, stop!!!" Ignis exclaimed, "The sun hasn't fully set, they'll see us."

"I know, isn't that hot?" Gladio asked as he wrapped an arm around Iggy's body.

"No! I'm exposed!" He frantically yelled.

"Shh, your shirt's covering your ass and I got your dick." He assured, covering Ignis' boner with his large hand, "Now turn your head and enjoy this."

Iggy listened, turning his head away from the road as the car came up behind them.

Gladio didn't stop fucking him, in fact he was pounding into his red faced boyfriend mercilessly.

Tires screeching could be heard as Glady laughed, "Pft! Pour bastard almost ran off the road, I think he's still looking back at us. He probably wishes he could get fucked like this, better yet, he probably wishes he was me."

"G-Gladio?"

"I bet he wishes he could be inside someone as sexy as you. He wants to wreck your beautiful body, but you're all mine." Gladio whispered in a husky voice, feeling Ignis get harder in his hand.

"I'm all yours?"

"No one else can have you."

"Only you?"

"Only me. Only I can give you the type of fucking you truly deserve. No one else can love you like I do." He explained, pounding into the other man harder.

"I-I know! A-Ahh!!!" Iggy screamed, "Gladio, yes! Have your way with me! Fuck me in front of every car that passes, I want them to see what true love and devotion looks like!"

"Hell yea! Fuck, you're amazing! You're going to push me over the edge!"Gladio groaned as he kissed the side of Ignis' face, pulling him closer to himself and away from the car as he whispered, "I'm about to pull out and cum."

"N-No! No, don't! Don't pull out." 

"But you said-."

"I know! But I, I want it. Please cum inside my ass, please love, please!" Ignis pleaded.

"Fuck! Of course I will." Gladio agreed as he began jacking Ignis off while thrusting into him faster.

Ignis' eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt pressure on his sensitive bundle of nerves, driving him closer to the edge of no return.

"I love you so much! Augh! I'm about to cum." The muscular brunette shouted.

"I love you too!!! Ah, Gladio!"

"Ignis, baby! Fuck!!!"

The loud skin on skin clapping, the sound of rustling clothes, and moans of pure ecstasy, all mixed in with the sound of nature, declared their passionate love to the outside world. And neither man cared who heard or saw, all they cared about was fucking each other until they reached their climax.

It happened so fast, neither man could do anything but let their body's convulse as they came together, Ignis on the ground and on his boyfriend's hand, and Gladio deep inside his lover.

Out of breath and strength leaving him, Gladio slowly let Ignis collapse back onto the hood of the car, before pulling out of him and trying his best to pull and buckle up both their pants.

"T-Thank you." Gladio whispered.

Ignis turned around with a smirk on his face, wrapping his arms around Glady to bring him in for a loving short kiss, "Thank you, for all of this. It was magnificent."

Gladio couldn't help but grin as he kissed his boyfriend back, "Come on, lets get you cleaned up, then head back to the hotel."

The couple hopped into the Regalia and went to the nearest rest stop so Iggy could, freshen up, before they made their way to the hotel.

When they finally made it back to their suite and into their shared bedroom, they came across a sight they were not expecting to see.

"My word! They could have at least put their underclothes back on!" Ignis exclaimed.

Gladio laughed, "Pft haha, well would you look at this. Seems like our plan worked out perfectly. We aren't the only one's that had a little fun today."

Ignis rolled his eyes as Glady smiled like a proud father.

In front of them laid their two best friends, Noctis and Prompto, in their bed together, naked and cuddling.

It looked liked they tried to throw the covers over themselves, but with Prompto sprawled out on top of Noctis like he was the bed, the covers probably got knocked off of them.

With a deep sigh and a tiny smirk, Ignis took off his jacket and began picking up his friends discarded clothes, while Gladio pulled the covers up over their naked bodies.

"I'm excited to see their reaction tomorrow morning." Gladio lightly chuckled as he gently ruffled their hair, before looking at something white near his feet, "Ew! Come on guys. Ugh, something else for the dirty clothes." He informed, pinching a towel off the floor and throwing it over to Ignis, who put it with the clothes.

"My goodness! They even used my Vaseline. Ugh, guess I'll be buying a new jar." Iggy scoffed.

Gladio closed the jar and put it away, before leaving the new couple and walking over to his own bed.

"Guess we all needed a break."

"I guess you're right." Iggy agreed as he threw Gladio his pajamas, before getting undressed and into his own, "Ugh, I'm far too tired to get a shower right now, what say we get one together in the morning, eh?"

Gladio grinned as he started changing his clothes, "Sounds like a plan. Now come over here so we can show these younguns how to cuddle."

"We're only a few years older than them." Iggy said with a chuckle as he turned off the lights in the room and climbed into bed, "But yes, a bit of spooning sounds wonderful, right now."

Gladio draped his arm around Iggy's waist and pulled him close, "I really do hope you had fun today. I know I made you do some weird things but-"

"Shhh." Ignis hushed Glady as he placed his hand on top of his, "I loved it, I love you. We should take a day off more often."

"Oh, should we now? Because I was thinking, sex in a tent would be fun." Gladio whispered, right into the other's ear.

"Goodnight Glady!" Ignis sternly said as he got comfy against his boyfriend, before quietly saying, "And I'll think about it."

With a smile, Gladio kissed Ignis' cheek, hugging him tightly as they drifted off to sleep together.

Both of them eagerly anticipating their next day off.


End file.
